Broken Promise
by MangaMamma
Summary: Shu is a journalist now and he's assigned to interview his long absent friend Ryu. Their friendship picks up right where it left off two years ago and a promise is made. But what becomes of their friendship when that promise is broken?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Gravitation or any of its crazy characters and I don't want to either. I'm just here to play.

**A/N**: I read a wonderful story by Sailor chibi called _Shining Affections_ which I totally recommend. It inspired me to write this story. I just adore the Shuichi/Ryuichi pairing. I put their ages a little closer together, but not much. Ryu is still like 10 years older than Shu in the timeline.

**Broken Promise**

**Chapter 1**

Shuichi sat there, staring out the window at the endless blue water below him. He was so excited he thought he would jump out of his seat any moment_. I can't believe I'm finally going to see him again. After two years_. He looked at his watch and groaned. Another three hours. _I should have taken the ambien Hachiro offered me and then I could have slept and suddenly woken up in San Diego. Oh well. It doesn't matter. As long as I get to him, it's worth the wait_.

He closed his eyes and smiled, remembering his boss's shocked expression when he told him his new assignment a week ago.

"Are you serious! Yes! Oh yes!"

Shuichi wrapped his arms around his editor's neck and squeezed tight while jumping up and down. Anybody who knew him from his early days in music would recognize this as a return to old habits. But he'd dropped that behavior years ago so onlookers thought he'd gone insane.

"Shuichi. Shuichi! Let go damn it!"

The older man managed to extricate himself from his gleeful writer and safely secure himself behind his desk.

"I'm glad to see you're happy with the assignment. Hachiro will be accompanying you for the photos and you'll be there for three days so make the most of it."

Shuichi slumped down into a chair, his happy face starting to fade.

"Three days? Only three?"

"You shouldn't need more time than that and we have deadlines to meet."

"Well….can I stay longer? Maybe take that vacation you've been after me to take?"

His boss narrowed his eyes and sat back to study the man before him. Shuichi was his best writer and the young man worked his ass off, only taking two vacations since starting to work for the magazine four years ago. And yes, he had been on Shuichi to take a vacation only a week ago. It's one of the reasons he gave him this assignment. It would get him out and away from everything. Plus, he had a former relationship with Ryuichi Sakuma so he seemed the logical choice.

"How long would you be gone?"

Shuichi shrugged. "I don't know. Three for the assignment and another……seven for myself? Maybe eight depending on travel time."

"Hmmmm. You'll have to email the article to me."

"Done."

"And you'll have to pay for the extra days at the hotel."

"Of course."

"You you'll still have to check your email to approve the photos."

"Ok."

"And you'll have to promise to have a good time."

Shuichi smiled. "Guaranteed."

Guaranteed. Yes, he would definitely have a good time. How could you not with Ryu? And his boss was even happier to find out the company wouldn't have to put out for a hotel. When Shuichi called Ryuichi to give him the good news, the man had insisted that Shuichi and Hachiro stay with him.

"I can't wait. This is gonna be great."

"You've been saying that for the past week."

Shuichi looked over to see Hachiro reclined in his seat, eye mask on and magazine clutched to his chest. Out of all the photographers, Shuichi liked Hachiro the best. He was only two years older than Shuichi, easygoing and went along with any crazy ideas Shuichi had. He was creative and always managed to see beauty in things that other people would dismiss.

"That's because it's true."

"So what's with you and this guy? Is he the one you were in love with when you were a kid?"

"No. That was Eiri Yuki. Ryuichi has been my idol since I was thirteen. I wanted to be just like him and when I broke into music, we became rivals of sorts. But he left performing behind two years after I broke into music."

"So you guys became friends, huh?"

"Yeah. We were both a lot different back then. We were both crazy as hell."

Shuichi chuckled and shook his head, lost in memories of dressing in animal costumes and gorging on ice cream and wreaking havoc in general.

"But if you still keep in touch, why do you have such a hard on to see this guy?"

"I do not have a hard on for Ryuichi!"

"Sir? Could you lower your voice please?"

Shuichi's cheeks burned bright crimson at the smiling flight attendant. He glanced around the plane at the mix of frowns and sheepish grins aimed at him.

"Oh, huh, yeah, sorry about that."

Hachiro peeked out from under his eye mask, his trademark smirk in place.

"Boy, don't I feel embarrassed for making such an assumption."

"Asshole."

Hachiro put the mask back down and seemed to snuggle back further into his seat.

"I love first class." He sighed contentedly. "Ok. So answer my question. Why the excitement?"

"We mostly email back and forth because of our schedules. We usually try to talk around the holidays, but I haven't spent any real time with him since he moved to America four years ago. We saw each other at a benefit and he came home to visit for a week three years ago, but I only got to see him for half a day."

"I see. So who's the Eiri guy?"

"That's my ex. I met him when I was seventeen."

"So what happened between you two?"

"Why are you so nosy all of a sudden?"

"Because I know you need a distraction and if you can't find one you'll bug me so if you're going to bug me, I might as well talk about something I want to talk about. Fair enough?"

"Fair enough." Shuichi smiled at Hachiro, reminded once again why he liked the photographer so much. "Ok. So Yuki and I had a rocky relationship to put it mildly but I was young and stupid and in love and he was….well he was Yuki and we won't get into that right now. We were together, off and on for I'd say about three years."

"That's a lot of 'off and on' Shuichi."

"Like I said, 'young and stupid and in love'. Anyway, we finally broke up because I wanted to go to college and get a writing degree."

"What? Did he want to keep you 'stupid'?"

"No. He didn't believe in me. He told me to stick with looking pretty and singing because that's what I was good at and me going to school was a joke."

"Sounds like a prick to me."

Shuichi chuckled. "Yeah, that's usually the word used to describe Yuki. 'Heartless bastard' was always my favorite. Anyway….so I left Yuki and got my own place and enrolled in college part time to earn my writing degree."

"Which you never earned."

"Yes I did! I just never made a big deal about it. I went out to celebrate with my sister and Hiro, but I figured that since I was already employed as a writer, it wasn't that important."

Hachiro blindly reached out and smacked Shuichi in the face.

"Ow!"

"Of course it's important Shuichi. It's your education." Hachiro lifted up the corner of his eye mask again and watched Shuichi rub his cheek. "Congratulations by the way."

"Gee, thanks."

Hachiro saw the frown on his friend's face and he removed the eye mask and sat up, turning slightly to face Shuichi. He playfully bumped the writer's shoulder, but Shuichi just shied away.

"Hey, I know what will put a smile on your face." He saw violet eyes watching him suspiciously. He leaned in and whispered conspiratorially. "Ryuichi Sakuma."

Shuichi managed to fight off the smile that threatened to break free for a total of five seconds.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Shuichi, wait up!"

Hachiro grumbled as he made his way off the plane in the crowd of people, carrying his camera bags and the writer's laptop which he forgot in his haste to exit the plane. When he made it out of the tunnel and into the actual airport, he looked around for Shuichi but he was nowhere to be found. _Just great. He ditched me_.

Suddenly a scream could be heard from down the hall and Hachiro rushed to see what caused the commotion. He approached a small gathering of people and as they disbursed, he saw Shuichi straddling a man on the floor, arms raised in the air triumphantly.

"Shuichi! What are you doing!"

"Hachiro, this is Ryuichi. Ryu, this is Hachiro."

The smiling man under Shuichi lifted his hand and Hachiro accepted it, shaking hands.

"Nice to meet you Hachiro. Don't get mad at Shu. I did this to him all the time years ago. He's just getting me back."

"Damn right."

Shuichi stood up and offered Ryuichi a hand up, then grabbed his laptop from Hachiro.

"Thanks. Are we ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

_To be continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Gravitation or any of its crazy characters and I don't want to either. I'm just here to play.

**Broken Promise**

**Chapter 2**

**DAY 1**

The drive from the airport to Ryuichi's house was uneventful, the three men making small talk as Ryuichi drove. He had a house outside the city limits that was set at the top of a hill with a driveway that was half a mile long. It was surrounded by manicured gardens and Shuichi saw a gazebo in the distance next to a small lake as they walked in the door.

"Wow Ryu, this place is beautiful." Shuichi turned in one big circle, taking in the expansive two story living room as Ryuichi looked down from the balcony that overlooked it. "Isn't it kinda big for just you though?"

"Well, the studio takes up one whole floor, and I promised I would always have rooms for Tohma and Noriko. And now I have a room for you. Come on, I'll show you guys to your rooms and give you a quick tour."

The quick tour turned into two hours as Ryuichi showed them his 'memory room' as he liked to call it, which was full of Nittle Grasper memorabilia as well as little things that he collected in his travels with the band that meant something to him.

Hachiro was entertained by Shuichi and Ryuichi reliving their crazy days with NG. They forced him to stop taking pictures at one point and join them as they dressed up in Ryuichi's old stage costumes and several of Tohma's hats which Ryuichi had stolen through the years.

The tour stalled once again when they hit the recording studio in the basement. Hachiro had only heard Shuichi sing on disc and sat mesmerized as the writer joined Ryuichi in an impromptu duet. Without instruments playing along Hachiro could hear just how well both could sing and how well their voices complimented each other.

"It's getting late. Are you guys hungry?"

"Starving!"

"You're always hungry Shu. What about you Hachiro?"

"Definitely need food."

The trio ended the tour in the kitchen where Ryuichi prepared dinner. They ate and talked for several hours before Ryu ushered them to bed.

"But I'm not tired!"

"You'll be asleep within five minutes."

Hachiro gently pushed the back of Shuichi's head as they ascended the stairs. Ryuichi enjoyed the site of the two bickering friends. He missed that greatly. Although he had friends here, he didn't have the kind of connection with them as he did with Tohma and Noriko and Shuichi. But whereas Tohma and Noriko were always looking out for him, Shuichi was next to him. He didn't realize how much he missed having someone by his side until he looked up from the floor of the airport into those sparkling lavender eyes.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**DAY 2**

The day started off with Ryuichi making omelets for breakfast then whisking them away for a day at the zoo. Hachiro marveled at Shuichi's and Ryuichi's relationship. He figured Ryuichi was about ten years older than Shuichi, but the two men seemed perfectly in synch with each other. If he didn't know better, he'd say they were lovers. But oddly enough, he never felt left out. One of them was always dragging him somewhere or employing him to take their side of a debate. Ryuichi even stole his camera and started taking pictures of him and Shuichi.

After lunch they continued through the zoo and by dinnertime they were driving into downtown and eating at a sushi bar.

"So Mr. Shindou, are you ever going to conduct an interview or are you just going to write some fluff piece?"

Shuichi smiled around his chopsticks. He'd been trying to figure out how to approach the interview. This was Ryu. He didn't mind asking the questions, he just felt like he would be betraying his friend's trust by printing their conversation.

"No, I'm planning on doing an interview. I just don't think doing it here is very appropriate. I thought we'd talk back at your place, that way Hachiro could take pictures."

"During the interview?"

"Shuichi loves getting pictures of the interviews, even when he knows he's not going to use them. And they're always in black and white."

"Why?"

"I like candid shots and I prefer to see people in black and white. I put the pictures with the article in my journalism log. That way, not only do I get to look back on the article itself, I have pictures of it being created."

Ryuichi had a wistful smile on his face and Shuichi felt himself blushing under the gaze of the cobalt blue eyes. _What are you thinking Ryu and why is my heart pounding at the prospect of finding out_?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

By nine o'clock that night, the two singers were seated in the living room ready to conduct the interview while Hachiro wandered the perimeter prepared to take pictures.

"I already know your background with Nittle Grasper and that you're now a talent scout for Sunrise Sound. Parents deceased, sister still lives in Japan as high profile lawyer. Your birthday is April 1st, your favorite color is purple and you're afraid of heights. There's not much left to talk about."

Ryu scoffed and tilted his had to the side. "Wow. You really do know everything about me, don't you?"

Shuichi smirked at the sarcasm, ready to start his interview.

"Well, there are a few questions I'd like answered. Such as why did you quit singing?"

Ryuichi sat back on the sofa with a sigh. The question was easy enough, but he had a feeling they were going to get a lot worse. And whereas he didn't mind telling his friend Shuichi the truth, he wasn't sure if he wanted to tell the writer of _Music_ magazine.

"It was my second time around with Nittle Grasper and even though I'm glad we did it, we could tell that it wasn't like the first time around. It had become more like work and less like the three of us having fun playing our music. Hell, even when I went solo I could tell it was becoming more like work but I just figured that was because it was just me. But even Noriko and Tohma couldn't recapture that magic. So we unanimously decided it was time to stop."

"You stayed in Japan for awhile, working for NG as a talent scout. Your departure to America was very sudden. You barely said goodbye to your friends. What was the reason for that?"

Hachiro heard the edge in Shuichi's voice and wondered if the writer was using this interview to get some personal issues resolved with his friend. _Is this an interview for you Shuichi, or a personal quest for answers?_

Ryuichi gave Shuichi a sad smile and his voice carried his regret. "I'm sorry Shu. You deserved better, I know."

"Just answer the question."

The singer's smile faded and he sighed as he stared down at his fingers which were playing with the hem of his shirt.

"My life….my life was unraveling. **_I_** was unraveling and I needed to get help. But I knew the press would be all over me and my friends if I stayed in Japan so I left for America."

"What kind of help?"

"Tohma….he convinced me to go see a psychologist. He was concerned that my 'child-like exuberance' wasn't fading as I matured and that I was using it as a front."

"Were you?"

The anger had faded from Shuichi's voice and now he practically whispered, seemingly afraid to ask his question.

"Yes." Shuichi just waited for Ryuichi to continue. He'd waited this long for the truth, he could wait a few minutes more. "I started intense therapy, checking myself into one of those voluntary rehab centers. I was there for six months and even after I left I still remained in therapy for a year afterwards."

"Why…why didn't you ever tell me? I would have helped you. I would have come to America and---"

Ryuichi sat up and grabbed Shuichi's hands in his own. "That's exactly why I didn't tell you. I made Tohma swear he would do everything in his power to keep you from knowing. Shu, I needed to do this myself. I had to take control of myself again. And you had other things you needed to do. I was so proud of you for leaving Eiri and going to college. And I would never want to get in the way of that. Look how wonderful your life is now. You're amazing Shu."

"Ryu…"

"Shu…" Ryu didn't want to continue this conversation with Hachiro in the room so he tried to move Shuichi along. "Are those the only questions you have?"

"Huh? Uh, no I have more."

Ryuichi chuckled and sat back on the sofa again, his happy confident demeanor back in place for the camera.

"So ask away Mr. Shindou."

Ryuichi and Shuichi continued their interview for about another hour until Shuichi started to yawn.

"I'm sorry, I didn't understand that last question Mr. Shindou."

Shuichi stuck his tongue out at the mocking singer and he caught the sound of a click nearby.

"Hey! You're not supposed to take a picture of that!"

"I'd like a copy please."

Hachiro winked at Ryuichi. "I'll blow it up for you if you want."

"Perfect!"

"Ugh! You guys are jerks! I'm going to bed."

"Sweet dreams Shu."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hachiro couldn't sleep. He always had trouble sleeping in strange beds, so it was a good thing he was very good at functioning on little sleep. He quietly made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, grabbing a beer and heading out to sit on the porch. When he opened the sliding door, he found Ryuichi already there.

"I'm sorry."

"No, come on out and join me." Ryuichi took a sip of his drink and looked out over the light dappled landscape. "Can't sleep?"

"Nope. You?"

"Night owl."

"Ah."

Hachiro reached over with his bottle and the two men clinked bottles in a toast. They sat there in silence for a few minutes until Hachiro spoke up, hoping he wasn't overstepping his bounds.

"You really care for him, don't you?"

Ryuichi looked over at the photographer, studying what he could in the dim light of the late evening. He could tell Shuichi and Hachiro were good friends. They reminded him a lot of the way Shuichi and Hiroshi acted together. He was glad to see Shuichi had good people looking after him.

"How could anyone with a heart not care for that man after meeting him?"

Hachiro chuckled at the evasive answer and took another drink of his beer. _I'm going to take that as a 'yes'._

"How long have you known Shu?"

"About four years."

"Are you the only photographer he works with?"

"No. I'm the one he prefers. We get along really well and our artist visions don't clash."

"How is he doing, really? I know he works a lot. He emails me with all sorts of stories about his coworkers and his assignments. He mentions his family every once in awhile and Hiroshi of course, but….does he have a life? He hasn't mentioned dating anyone."

"Well, I haven't known him to have a boyfriend in four years, and I'm pretty sure he's not a man whore." Hachiro smiled as he imagined his friend's reaction to being called a man whore. "He definitely works too much. You know it's bad when your boss tells you to take a vacation. I guess he's happy. He doesn't seem to be projecting a false sense of happiness. I've seen him depressed before about things but he always bounces back." Hachiro shot the singer a sideways glance. "You worried about something specific or just making sure you're not horning in on someone else's territory?"

Ryuichi smiled at the observant photographer. "Actually, I was testing you Hachiro. I'm glad he has someone like you looking out for him. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Hachiro took another sip of his beer. _You're lying Ryuichi. I see right through you and the funny thing is Shuichi is oblivious. Then again, I think Shuichi is lying to himself about Ryuichi. This assignment could prove to be very interesting indeed._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Shuichi padded down the stairs for a little late night snack and as he reached the bottom of the stairs and turned the corner towards the kitchen he heard voices. He crept over towards the balcony and stopped when he saw Ryuichi sitting in a chair drinking. Then he heard Hachiro's voice. He hesitated, debating the merits of spying on his friends. _No! That's low! I'm going to get my snack and go back to bed_.

Shuichi sat in bed for several hours, wondering what Ryuichi and Hachiro were talking about for so long. He watched TV but it didn't hold his attention for very long. He went online and tried to loose himself there, but he couldn't keep his mind off the conversation going on downstairs.

From his perch on the bed, he looked around the room and the first thing that caught his attention was a picture on the high dresser. He went over and pulled it down for closer inspection. It was a picture of Ryuichi, Tatsuha and himself backstage. All three looked crazy happy.

Shuichi smiled as he replaced the picture and continued to inspect the room. He'd been so excited about seeing Ryuichi that he'd thrown his bags in the room without noticing a thing. But Shuichi realized as he looked around that when Ryu said he had a room for him, he meant he had a room for **_him_**.

There was a series of three framed pictures along the wall above the bed. They were Bad Luck's first release cover, Nittle Grasper's first release cover, and the magazine in which Shuichi's first article was published.

"Ryu…."

Something occurred to Shuichi and he went into the bathroom, scanning the soaps and shampoo and such that were there. He picked up the bottle of shampoo in wonder. _Everything. Everything is exactly what I use at home. How did he know? Or was it just the luckiest guess of all time?_

Everything about this room was done with Shuichi's tastes in mind. Right down to his preference of blinds over curtains and using his favorite color, royal blue, as part of the room's color scheme.

Shuichi was so happy and awestruck he completely forgot about Ryuichi and Hachiro. He turned off the light and slipped into bed, drifting off to sleep with a small smile on his face and Ryu in his dreams.

_To be continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Gravitation or any of its crazy characters and I don't want to either. I'm just here to play.

**Broken Promise**

**Chapter 3**

**DAY 3**

All three men, for their own reasons, slept in late the next morning. By the time all three were awake and gathered in the kichen drinking coffee, it was almost time for Hachiro to leave.

"Thanks for letting me stay at your house Ryuichi, it was a real treat."

"You're very welcome. Any friend of Shu's is a friend of mine."

"Well, if you ever find yourself back home, stop in and say 'hi'."

Ryuichi smiled at the photographer and they clinked coffee mugs in a toast. Shuichi just took a sip of his coffee, lost in thought. From what he'd said in their interview, Ryu had no intentions of ever coming home. He just couldn't understand what would make him stay away.

'What time is your flight Hachiro?"

"Two o'clock."

"We should leave by twelve thirty to make sure you're there in plenty of time." Ryu looked over at Shuichi who seemed lost in thought, staring at his coffee. "Shu? Hello?"

Shuichi looked up at Ryu's hand on his shoulder. "Huh? I'm sorry. What did I miss?"

"Did you get any sleep last night man?"

"Y-yeah, I'm just still waking up."

He noticed that both Ryu and Hachiro didn't seem to believe him, and normally he would be able to pull a convincing smile and cheerful demeanor to fool them, but he didn't have the energy. He was still bothered by what Ryu said yesterday and he wanted answers.

"We're gonna leave at twelve thirty, ok?"

"Yeah sure, that's fine. I'm going to take a shower to wake up."

They watched Shuichi offer a weak smile and head out of the kitchen.

"Do you believe him?"

"No. You?"

"Not a bit."

"Should one of us go talk to him?"

"I've got a better idea. I should take care of a few things at work so why don't you let Shu take you to the airport? Maybe you can talk to him there."

"Sure. And if he doesn't talk to me?"

"Then I guess he'll ask me about what's bothering him when he's ready."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Um, Shuichi? Can I ask you something without you getting mad?"

"Ask. I make no guarantees."

Shuichi smiled at his friend, making the man more nervous than he already was. When Shuichi came down from taking a shower he seemed like his normal self, but Hachiro still had doubts. Something was on the man's mind and he was pretty sure he knew what, or rather, who, it was about.

"You said Ryuichi was never your lover. And I'm not saying you lied, but….did you two ever sleep together? I mean, I've watched you guys for the past three days and I've never seen two people so close and connected and not be lovers. You guys really…..compliment each other."

"Oh."

"Don't be mad. I'm asking because you're staying out here with him and I wasn't sure if I should be happy for you or not."

"Happy for me?"

"Shuichi, I've known you for four years now and I've never known you to have a steady boyfriend. So unless you're a man whore…"

Shuichi punched Hachiro in the arm, but they were both laughing.

"I'm not a man whore. I've just been too busy to date anyone."

"So what about Ryuichi?"

"Once I got over my initial intimidated state of being around my idol…..well, we've always been like this. I don't think he thinks of me in that way. I'm like the younger brother, you know?"

Hachiro gave his friend a doubtful look and Shuichi was about to defend his relationship further when the boarding announcement was made.

"Alright Shuichi, I'm outta here. Send in the article and I'll have the pictures to you in three days, ok?"

"Got it. Thanks Hachiro, you were a good sport."

"Good sport, hell. You guys are entertainment. Take care Shuichi, and make sure you talk to Ryuichi about whatever's bothering you, alright?"

Shuichi's mouth dropped open and he watched helplessly as his friend waved goodbye and headed for the plane. _How did he know I was worried about Ryu_?

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**DAY 4**

Shuichi had returned to Ryu's house to find the older man wandering around his living room talking into a headset. He smiled and waved at Shuichi and just kept talking. The writer sat down on the sofa and proceeded to intensely watch the man work. And whenever Ryu would cast a glance his way, Shuichi would make a funny face or gesture wildly to try and make Ryu mess up on the phone. When Ryu finally hung up the phone, his sides hurt from trying not to laugh.

"You little shit!"

"You cursed! You don't curse!"

"I do when the occasion calls for it. If you weren't so…..**_you_**…..I'd..."

Shuichi smiled. "But I am me."

Ryu now stood in front of Shuichi, arms crossed over his chest. "So you are. Ready?"

"For what?"

"I thought we'd wander around town."

"I'm all yours."

The pair wandered through the city for the rest of the day, shopping, sightseeing and even eating dinner before heading back to Ryuichi's house. Shuichi hadn't worried about Ryu for the rest of the day, too busy enjoying himself and Ryu's company. By the time they made it back home, he was feeling inspired to write his article.

"Do you mind?"

"Not at all. It's been a long day, I'm just going to relax and read a magazine."

They settled down in the living room with Ryu on the sofa and Shuichi sitting on the floor typing away, occasionally looking at his notes. They sat in relative quiet for an hour or so with the only sounds being Shuichi's typing and an occasional rustle of paper as Ryu turned a page.

Shuichi finally looked up from his laptop to see Ryuichi sitting on the sofa staring at him with a wistful smile on his face. He knew the man had been watching him off and on while reading his magazine, but four paragraphs ago he put down the magazine and just started to openly watch him and it was becoming a little unnerving.

"What?"

"I just like watching you work. I'll stop if it's bothering you."

"What's so great about watching me type?"

Ryuichi slid off the sofa and onto the floor, crawling over to where Shuichi was sitting, leaning against the loveseat with his computer resting on his lap.

"Because your brow seems to constantly move." He ran a fingertip along Shuichi's brow for emphasis. "And I can tell when you're stuck or thinking real hard because you chew on your right index finger." A soft brush of Ryu's fingertip on his lips sent a shiver down Shuichi's spine. "And it makes me happy seeing you do something you enjoy." Ryuichi backed up and sat down next to his friend. "Plus, you're writing about me, and I'm always interested in me."

Shuichi scoffed at Ryuichi's last sentence, knowing how much of a lie it was. Ryuichi was one of the most unassuming people he knew. He avoided attention whenever he could and never cared what other people thought of him. And the man didn't realize the effect he truly had on people just by being him. He understood what his sexy rock star persona did, that was its purpose. But just plain Ryuichi the man was even more powerful than Ryuichi the rock god.

"Well you're not finding out what I wrote until the magazine comes out."

"What? You're not going to let me read it before you send it?"

"No."

"But---"

"Don't you trust me?"

"Yes."

"Good. Now let me get back to work. I have a deadline to meet."

Ryuichi nodded and smiled at Shuichi as he returned his attention to the screen. He got up and started back to sit on the sofa and pretend to read his magazine.

Sudden flashes of Yuki coldly dismissing his affection to finish a manuscript came flooding into his head, along with the pain of the rejection. No matter how many times it happened, it always hurt as much as the first time.

"Ryu…"

The singer turned around just in time for Shuichi to wrap his arms around his neck and squeeze so tight he was having trouble breathing. He heard Shuichi mumbling into his hair, an almost hysterical tone to the young man's voice.

"Shu? Hey, what's going on? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. I'll work on the article later. You're more important than any article and I'm sorry I brushed you aside. Please forgive me."

Realization dawned on Ryuichi and he stopped trying to pry the apologizing writer from his neck and instead hugged him fiercely, stroking his hair and speaking in a soft, soothing voice.

"Shu, it's ok. I understand you have work to do. You didn't brush me aside. Please calm down. Shhhh, no Shu, please don't cry."

He felt Shuichi's grip loosen and he buried his head in Ryuichi's chest.

"I didn't mean it. I didn't mean to…to…"

"And you didn't. You didn't sound like Yuki, you didn't act like Yuki and…" He guided Shuichi's chin up so their eyes met. He smiled at Shuichi and wiped the tears away. "I think you're way more beautiful than Yuki."

They stood there, cobalt blue gazing at violet, both wanting the same thing, and both scared the other would reject them. Ryuichi wasn't sure how much longer he could stand being this close to Shuichi. _I have to try. If he pulls away, I'll play it off as a joke_.

Ryuichi let his hand slide behind Shuichi's neck as he leaned in, their eyes never leaving each other. At the first initial brush of their lips, Shuichi let out a tiny gasp, but he didn't pull away. Ryuichi leaned in again, this time a hesitant kiss, giving Shuichi time to think and react. Shuichi closed his eyes at the tender kiss and when Ryuichi's lips went away, he opened his eyes to see cobalt eyes fixed on him, asking their silent question.

Shuichi answered by closing the distance between them and kissing the singer for all he was worth. Ryuichi responded immediately, passionately, and he dragged Shuichi down to the sofa on top of him.

The two just lay there and kissed for awhile, delighting in the simple pleasure of kissing the other. At one point, and the decision seemed to be mutual, they stopped kissing and Shuichi settled in next to Ryu on the sofa and the two just lay there in each other's arms.

"Ryu? Did that seem strange to you?"

"No. You?"

"No."

"Good."

"So now what?"

"Sleep. I have a big day planned for us tomorrow."

"Really? What?"

"It's a surprise."

"Pleeease?"

"No. You'll just have to wait."

"Ryu?"

"Hmm?"

"My room…."

"Is something wrong with it?"

"No, it's great. But….you really didn't have to do that."

Ryuichi squeezed the man within his arms a little tighter. "I wanted to. You'll always have a place here Shu."

Shuichi smiled at the thought of Ryu expecting him to come back whenever he wanted. Then something occurred to him.

"What about….the bathroom?"

"What about it?"

"How did….how did you know what I used?"

Ryu chuckled. "I have my ways."

"Your 'ways' wouldn't involve a certain gun-toting blonde would they?"

"I can't help it Shu. K lives for this stuff and obviously he's very good at it or you would have known he broke into your apartment."

Shuichi pushed back and looked at Ryu who seemed perfectly calm about what he just said. "You told him to break into my apartment!"

"I had to." Ryu brushed some hair away from Shuichi's cheeks, his eyes following the gesture. "I wanted everything to be perfect for you when you came to visit."

Shuichi relaxed, unable to hold his shock against the apologetic face before him. He started to snuggle back into the warm body that held him and he smiled as he found Ryu's heartbeat.

"You realize that move would make Tohma proud."

"Where do you think I got the idea from?"

Shuichi tried to push away again, but his attempt was halfhearted at best and they were both laughing. As they settled down, Shuichi let a contented moan escape as Ryu's hand began to gently rub his back.

"I don't wanna move."

Ryuichi chuckled and kissed the top of Shuichi's head. "Then don't. We'll sleep here tonight."

_To be continued….._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Gravitation or any of its crazy characters and I don't want to either. Too much drama for me folks.

Ok, I think I have a solid grasp of where I want this story to go finally. Sorry to everyone who has been waiting for me to continue. This chapter is a shortie, but I'm hoping to have another update within a week, to keep things moving along. The crossing of fingers would be a great help people. I hope you can forgive me and give the story another chance.

**Broken Promise**

**Chapter 4**

**DAY 5**

The next day, Shuichi didn't have time to think about what happened between him and Ryu the night before because the carefree man woke him up before sunrise, shoved some clothes on his half awake body and drove them to the beach to watch the sunrise.

"Ryu? What time is it?"

"About 5:30am. Why?"

"It's my vacation. I don't wake up this early to go to work."

Ryu smiled and rubbed Shuichi's back. They were sitting on a dune side by side with Shuichi leaning on Ryu's shoulder trying to stay awake. Ryu had no idea if Shuichi was actually awake when the sun came up, but the younger man perked up at the mention of breakfast and so they were off to a local diner to eat and plan their day.

Planning their day turned out to be a joke since both were easily distracted. As they made their way to an ice cream shop, they were distracted by an arcade. Twice they tried to go to the beach for some fun in the water, but each time they were sidetracked. First by skateboarders, then by a street magician. By the time dinner was in order they were tired.

"Are you hungry?"

"Starved!"

"Any suggestions?"

"Some place that wouldn't mind if I fell asleep at the table."

"I know just the place."

The place turned out to be Ryu's house where he had Chinese food delivered. They sat down in the living room with a dozen takeout boxes and a line up of movies.

"This is perfect."

"I'm glad you're happy, Shu."

Ryu leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, then turned back to the movie and a forkful of food. Shuichi didn't blush at the contact. On the contrary, he really liked it and it felt….right somehow. But what was going on? Was Ryu just being his old overly affectionate self, or was there something more? They had actually kissed last night and even though this was the first time today Ryu had kissed him, they had held hands and had their arms around each other throughout the day. And not once did it feel weird. _Maybe I'm over thinking things. This is Ryu_!

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

They watched one movie during dinner and by the time the second one started, Shuichi's eyelids were getting heavy. They had moved from the floor to the sofa and so Shuichi stretched out, his head resting on a pillow in Ryu's lap. The older man began to gently stroke Shuichi's hair and didn't bother with the movie anymore. He was studying the handsome young man he'd known for almost nine years. His soft, shiny hair was its natural ebony color and it contrasted beautifully with the smooth, light skin and lavender eyes. He smiled as he watched Shuichi fight to stay awake, but ultimately losing the battle. He admired the long lashes as they came to rest on his cheeks.

He hadn't realized how much he missed Shuichi until the younger man tackled him at the airport, then all the emotions he thought he'd managed to get rid of came crashing back. He'd had a crush on the singer before he left for America but wouldn't pursue it because he knew he had his own problems to deal with. But now here they were both happy with their lives and nothing to come between them. _Except an ocean_. Ryu winced as reality set in but he didn't have time to let it get to him because Shuichi awoke with a start.

"Calm down, Shu."

Ryu continued to stroke Shuichi's hair and the writer settled back down and turned onto his back, looking up at his friend.

"Was I asleep for very long? What did I miss in the movie?"

"You weren't asleep for very long and honestly I have no idea what you missed in the movie because I was too busy looking at you."

There it was again. That wasn't something you said to a guy you considered your little brother. Then again, a little brother shouldn't be lying with his head in his big brother's lap either. Or be thinking about how much he wanted to kiss him. Again. Shuichi reached up and let his fingertips lightly brush Ryu's lips. As his hand fell back down, Ryu lowered his head but stopped a few inches from Shuichi.

Shuichi knew that Ryu was silently asking permission and without thinking, he willingly gave it. Shuichi leaned up and captured the singer's lips in a kiss that quickly became passionate, hungry and he could feel his body ache, demanding more than just Ryu's lips.

This kiss wasn't like the one from last night. Last night they were hesitant, gentle….soothing. And they both knew it wouldn't lead to anything other than comfort. But now….their lips were crushed together and tongues were fighting for dominance. And neither would be satisfied with just kissing anymore.

Shuichi pushed up and straddled Ryuichi, their lips never loosing contact. He moaned and let his hands start to slide down the singer's chest. Ryuichi pulled back, and looked at Shuichi, his voice thick with lust.

"We shouldn't do this."

Lavender eyes gazed into blue, considering the man's words. _He's right. This is very dangerous, letting our lust getting out of control. But….he wants this just as much as I do. So maybe it's not so bad_.

"I know." Shuichi captured Ryu's lips again and tugged at the man's shirt. A firm hand was placed on his, delaying his goal.

"Shu…"

"Do you want me?"

Hands squeezed his hips tightly and a breathy voice answered. "Yes."

"And I want you." Shuichi didn't let his gaze falter as he began to tug on Ryu's shirt again. The singer eventually allowed Shuichi to remove his shirt and lavender eyes raked over his bare torso. Ryu had never felt so exposed. He'd never seen Shuichi look so….hungry. He'd seen him perform, exuding sex from every pore, sending overheated teenage girls into fits of tears. But to be the object of those desires….

"This can't be wrong, Ryu." A hand snaked up from his abdomen, slowly, exploring every inch with a reverence. Ryu shivered. Shuichi pulled his eyes from their current fascination to see Ryu's flushed cheeks and worried eyes.

"What happens when you leave, Shu?"

He hadn't considered that. He was just living in the here and now and he suddenly felt like a selfish bastard. His hand fell from Ryu's chest to rest on his own thigh. He felt his stomach tie in knots. Shu couldn't look at his friend anymore and got up from his lap, fleeing the room.

Ryu let him go because he honestly didn't know what else to do. Every part of his body, his soul, his heart ached for Shuichi. But it was his mind that was screaming that if he did this, it would lead to great pain for him and the young man he cared for so much.

He stared at the ceiling for heaven knows how long, the silence of the house allowing his mind to ring loud and clear about his current tortured state. Unable to take the inner voice berating him for letting things get this far with Shuichi, he sighed and leaned forward, raking his hands through his hair before hugging himself tight and letting his head hang low.

"I wish there were some way….."

"There is."

Ryuichi's head shot up and he looked wide-eyed at Shuichi who was standing in the doorway looking calm, yet determined. He silently approached the singer and let a hand come out to gently caress a cheek.

"Be my vacation, Ryu."

"I…I don't understand."

"I'm only here for a short while. Why can't we just enjoy our time together? Nothing says this has to lead anywhere."

"But…"

Shuichi went down on his knees to come face-to-face with Ryu. He smiled and let his fingers dance over the man's face and through his hair as he spoke.

"I care for you, Ryu and would never do anything to hurt you. And if we both want each other, than I don't see why we shouldn't just give in and do what we want. There doesn't have to be regrets. There can just be this moment….between friends….between **_us_**….."

Ryu couldn't believe what he was hearing. Shuichi's words had drowned out the voice in his head that said he'd done the right thing in discouraging the young man's advances. Ryu hesitantly leaned in, still watching Shuichi for any signs that he was lying, or trying to do what he thought Ryu wanted. But all he saw was desire in the lavender eyes and once their lips touched again Ryu lost all control. They hurriedly undressed each other, and in no time Shuichi was buried under Ryu, the singer indulging in the young man's neck, whispering against the flesh.

"No regrets….no attachments….just now….just you…"

_To be continued……._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Gravitation or any of its crazy characters and I don't want to either. Too much drama for me folks.

**Broken Promise**

**Chapter 5**

**DAY 6**

Shuichi was awakened by the sound of thunder. He slowly opened his eyes and for just a few seconds couldn't recall where he was. Then it all came flooding back to him. He and Ryu had slept together last night. Twice. The first time while watching movies, and the second didn't come until after they picked themselves up off the floor and went upstairs to shower. That had led to the most exhausting and satisfying sex of his life.

Shuichi sat up and stretched, looking for a clock. When he couldn't find one he slipped out of bed, made a quick trip to the bathroom, and then set out to find Ryu. It didn't take long to find the man lounging on the balcony with a cup of coffee and a magazine.

Shuichi hung back a few steps and just observed the man for a few moments. He was wearing a robe that was the same color as the storm clouds threatening overhead and his damp hair was tied back in a short ponytail with a few shorter strands falling down framing his face. The sight was mesmerizing.

"I never figured you for a voyeur, Shu." Ryuichi looked up at Shuichi with a playful grin. "Good morning."

Shuichi walked out onto the balcony and sat down on a chair next to the singer. "Good morning." He wasn't sure what was appropriate after last night and wasn't sure if it was ok to give him a kiss good morning. Which, after he considered what they did last night…..

Shuichi chuckled and shook his head.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." Shuichi leaned over and gave Ryu a quick kiss. "I'm hungry. Come inside, I'll make you breakfast."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The rain came during breakfast and didn't let up all day which was just fine with the two men who just seemed to want to be with each other and no one else. They spent the day attached to each other as much as possible. They ate breakfast then showered together which resulted in activities necessitating another shower, then they cuddled up together and watched a movie, ate and then took a nap.

The seclusion was interrupted momentarily when Ryu heard the doorbell. He slipped out of a groaning Shuichi's grasp and slipped on a pair of pants, heading for the door.

"Who was at the door?"

"Mailman."

Ryu turned the corner and stopped in his tracks at the image before him. Completely unaware of the picture he presented, Shuichi shuffled into the hallway. Ryu wasn't sure what was more tempting: Shuichi lying naked in his bed or Shuichi just the way he was now. He was wearing a pair of Ryu's black silky pajama bottoms and nothing else. His hair had that sexy tousled 'bed head' look and he gazed at Ryuichi with those big innocent lavender eyes as his arms reached skyward in a lazy stretch, showing off his abdomen.

"Ryu, are you ok?"

"Couldn't be better."

Shuichi smiled and turned to go back the way he came, so intent on getting something to drink he didn't notice the hungry look in his friend's eyes.

"Shu, wait. The mail is for you."

"Me?"

"It's from Hachiro."

"Pictures!"

Shuichi came flying by, grabbing the package and running past Ryu to throw himself onto the sofa. Ryu just chuckled as he followed and sat down next to the writer who was haphazardly ripping open the mail.

"Careful, Shu." Ryu put his hand out and covered Shuichi's which drew the young man's attention. "Let me."

Shuichi let the package go and watched as Ryu carefully opened the stiff envelope. He was amazed at how calm and slowly Ryu was willing to take things now. When they first met he was a 'powder keg of happy' as K liked to call him and Shuichi was pretty much the same except his emotions ran the scale and he could be just as psychotically depressed as he was happy.

But Ryu now possessed a maturity that Shu found incredibly fascinating. He'd noticed it when they had sex too. Shuichi was accustomed to quick, lustful rounds of sex. But Ryu was teaching him to enjoy the slower, passionate side of sex which blew his mind equally. Not that Ryu hadn't shown he liked the hard and fast stuff too. This morning's shower proved that.

"What are you smiling for?"

Shuichi blinked out of his memory and gave the man a quick kiss, grabbing his envelope back.

"For you." Shuichi brought out six packets which were all clearly labeled with their contents. "Alright, let the slideshow begin."

Shuichi pulled photos out of a folder marked _Tour_. These were pictures that Hachiro had taken when they'd first arrived and Ryu had given them a tour of the house. There were pictures of Shu and Ryu singing together and pictures of the three of them alternately playing dress up in the Nittle Grasper room.

"You look really good in Tohma's hats."

"Don't tell him that, he'll have a reason to hate me again."

"He didn't hate you Shu and you know that. He was jealous."

"Whatever. It didn't bode well for me either way."

The next two folders were labeled _Zoo 1_ and _Zoo 2_. They laughed at the crazy pictures which Hachiro took, skewing perspectives making them larger than elephants and such. Shuichi smiled fondly at the pictures of him and Hachiro.

"I'm glad you took his camera and turned it on him. I don't have any pictures of the two of us. He's the one always taking the pictures."

"You and Hachiro seem pretty close."

"Yeah, I guess so. I mean, we work together a lot but we hang out sometimes and we know enough about each other's lives to advise and harass."

"You compliment each other."

Shuichi looked up, his head cocked to the side. "That's funny because he said the same thing about us."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Shuichi smiled and turned his attention back to the pictures, missing Ryuichi's slight frown. _He knew. I don't know how, but Hachiro knew that night we talked that something like this was going to happen. But I thought **he **was interested in Shu_.

The next folder was labeled _Miscellaneous_. This was a collection of photos Hachiro managed to take while they were driving around town, eating out or just hanging out.

The last two folders were labeled _Interview 1_ and _Interview 2_. Shuichi swallowed hard before starting to flip through the first stack. He remembered his emotions getting out of hand and he wasn't sure he wanted to see pictures of it.

He tried to quickly bypass a picture of himself leaning forward, demanding an answer of Ryuichi who was obviously just as upset as he was, but Ryu stopped him with a gentle hand on his own.

"You had questions I couldn't answer at the time. Do you still want answers, Shu?"

Both men had their heads bowed, gazing down at the picture that was partially blocked by their hands.

"Yes."

"Ask me anything."

"I……I don't understand why you left. If you were having problems, why didn't you stay in Japan and let your friends help you?"

"I was really messed up, Shu. I was using sped to stay happy and energetic and hide my depression. Then I was taking anything else I could find to bring myself back down."

Shuichi just looked up at his friend and idol, the sadness showing through his liquid filled eyes. Ryu's heart melted at the sight.

"Tohma really helped me out. He got me into therapy, kept everything very quiet. But when the extent of my problems was revealed, we both knew there was no way I was going to be able to get proper treatment at home. The press would have been all over me."

"So you left." Ryu just nodded his head. "But why didn't you tell us?"

Ryu sighed and sat back, resting his head on the back of the sofa and staring up at the ceiling.

"I didn't want to worry anyone and I didn't have the confidence to face any of you and confess my problems. I'm sorry if I hurt you, Shu. I really am. I was trying to do what was best for everyone."

Shuichi saw the shiny trail leading from Ryu's eyes back into his hair. He tossed the pictures on the table and straddled the singer's lap, cupping his face and kissing him deeply, almost desperately. Ryu latched onto him and returned the kiss, a small whimper escaping that sounded like 'forgive me' but Shuichi couldn't be sure.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ryuichi reluctantly disentangled himself from Shuichi's limbs and grabbed a pair of boxers before heading out of the bedroom. He sat down on the sofa and looked through the discarded pictures on the table, the only sound in the dimly lit room was the steady drumming of the rain.

"What have I done?"

He flipped through the pictures, listening to the argument going on within his head. His mind was berating him for doing something as stupid as letting himself sleep with Shuichi.

_**What made you think you could carelessly sleep with Shu and then just say goodbye!**_

But his heart was adamant.

_I needed to feel again. It's been so long since I've been so purely desired. Shu cares for me and I care for him. There's nothing wrong with giving each other comfort. The soul needs love and affection or it will die_.

Ryu sat back and ran his fingers through his hair, staring up at the ceiling.

"I'm so sorry, Shu."

_To be continued….._


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Gravitation or any of its crazy characters and I don't want to either. Too much drama for me folks.

Thank you for giving this story another chance. Since I posted its return chapter, I've been very inspired to continue this story. Hopefully you won't have to wait too long between updates. This chapter has Shuichi and Ryuichi saying goodbye. I didn't want to do it but that's what the Muses tell me must happen. And I have to do what they tell me to, otherwise very bad things happen. Very bad.

**Broken Promise**

**Chapter 6**

The rest of Shuichi's time with Ryuichi passed by in a whirlwind of happiness. They went to amusement parks, had quiet dinners together, went to a few clubs and even did a karaoke night. They spent time together just doing little things like cooking meals together or taking a walk.

Shuichi had finished his story and sent it in, indicating the pictures he wanted to use and even offering Ryuichi an edit before the final submission. This was something he never did, but as usual, Ryu always got the preferential treatment.

"No, I trust you, Shu." Ryu kissed the writer's forehead as they lay in bed, neither willing to get up and face the day yet. "Besides, if I don't like the article, I'll just go crying to Tohma."

Shuichi's eyes became big saucers of panic as he sat up and looked down at the former rock star. Ryu couldn't help laughing. "Relax, Shu! I'm kidding of course."

"That's not funny!" He shoved the laughing man playfully and was pulled back down to the bed, only to get buried. "You know better than to joke with me about Tohma. He's my own persona boogeyman."

"You are too adorable for your own good, you know that?"

The pair ultimately didn't get out of bed until after lunch, and by then, Ryu had pledged to be Shuichi's knight in shining armor against Tohma

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was his last night with Ryuichi and even though he couldn't recall a happier time in his life, his heart was beginning to ache with the reality of the situation. He had made sure not to think about when he had to leave until the very last moment and that moment was at hand. He would be leaving tomorrow. He would be leaving behind Ryuichi and in turn, Ryuichi would be letting him go. He didn't know which hurt more, letting go or being let go.

"Do you think you'll ever come back home?"

"I don't know, Shu. I like it here. I'm happy."

Shuichi snuggled in closer trying to hide the frown on his face. _I know I said this would just be for my vacation, but I was a fool. I should have known I wouldn't be able to keep that promise. Not when it comes to Ryu. _

"Shu?"

"Hmmm?"

He continued to stroke the shiny black hair as he stared up at the ceiling. _I'm such an idiot. I should have known I couldn't just have a fling with Shu. He's too special. But I can't tell him. It'll ruin everything. We agreed: no regrets, no attachments._

"Never mind. Get some sleep."

"I can sleep on the plane." Shuichi listened to Ryuichi's heartbeat and he was overwhelmed with a need. "Will you…..sing to me?"

"Any requests?"

"No."

Shuichi listened to the soothing voice fill the room with its presence. Even singing as softly as he was, his voice demanded attention.

_Come away with me in the night  
Come away with me  
And I will write you a song _

Come away with me on a bus  
Come away where they can't tempt us  
With their lies  


Teasing fingers played along Shuichi's back giving the young man goose bumps. He squirmed a little and let out a small laugh. He could hear Ryuichi's smile in his voice as he continued to sing.

_I want to walk with you  
On a cloudy day  
In fields where the yellow grass grows knee-high  
So won't you try to come_

Come away with me and we'll kiss  
On a mountaintop  
Come away with me  
And I'll never stop loving you  


Shuichi felt his eyes begin to burn and he tried to keep the tears back. His throat felt like it had closed up and he could feel his body start to shake with the effort to keep control.

_And I want to wake up with the rain  
Falling on a tin roof  
While I'm safe there in your arms  
So all I ask is for you  
To come away with me in the night  
Come away with me_

Ryu could feel the change in Shuichi and he pulled back to see the young man fighting back tears.

"You didn't like the song?"

Shuichi shook his head. "No, it was beautiful."

"So what's wrong?"

"Nothing." He met the concerned blue eyes and he offered a sheepish grin. "I'm still the same emotional baka with pink hair inside. I just don't show it as much. But that song…."

Ryu smiled and pulled Shuichi back against him. "Yeah, I know what you mean. Now go to sleep, Shu."

"Goodnight, Ryu."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Shuichi gazed down lovingly at the sleeping man next to him. Even seven years later he was still the most gorgeous man he'd ever met. Yuki was beautiful, not doubt. But his looks were marred by his personality. But Ryu was beautiful inside and out and Shuichi could stare at him all day.

"But I don't have all day, do I?"

He fought the urge to touch the singer. He didn't want Ryu to wake up yet. He was enjoying the voyeuristic moment

"I want to apologize, Ryu. I'm afraid I've broken my promise to you." Shuichi bit his bottom lip. "I'm in love with you. I know we agreed that this would be a one-time thing, a vacation from the real world. But…." Shuichi took a long shuddering breath and gave in to his impulse to run his fingers through the silky sandy brown hair. "I don't want my vacation to end."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

**DAY 10**

Shuichi had been smiling down at him when he woke up this morning and as happy as it made him to see that face first thing in the morning, it broke his heart. He was going to have to give Shuichi back to the real world today and he just hoped he could do it. _For Shuichi's sake, I have to_. He'd made a promise and he wasn't going to break it.

"Alright, breakfast is served!"

He placed the plate of French toast on the table and sat down across from Shuichi who already had three pieces of bacon, half a bagel and a plate of fruit for starters.

"Yummy!"

Shuichi stabbed three pieces of French toast and put them on his plate. As he cut them and drowned them in syrup, he congratulated himself on putting up a happy front for Ryu. As he shoved a forkful in his mouth he closed his eyes at the wonderful taste.

"These are so good, Ryu. How do you do it? Mine never turn out like this."

"Trade secret I'm afraid."

"Well, the next time I want French toast you're coming over to make them for me."

They both smiled and laughed on the outside while inside Shuichi cursed himself for saying something so stupid and Ryu cursed himself for entertaining the idea of going with the young writer. But both had the same question bouncing around in their head. _How am I going to say goodbye?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"…**_..This is the final boarding call for Flight Number 365 non-stop to Japan."_**

"I guess I can't stall any longer, huh?"

"Nope. Back to the real world I'm afraid. For both of us."

This last statement was mumbled as Ryuichi turned towards the gate, hands shoved into his pockets. He'd been careful not to touch Shuichi as much as possible since they'd gotten up this morning and it had been surprisingly easy. Shuichi seemed distant himself somehow, but Ryu couldn't quite figure out why he felt that way. He was smiling and joking and energetic, but there was something off about him.

"Ryu?"

He looked up to see Shuichi back where he left him, smirking at him.

"You plan on taking my seat?"

Shuichi caught up with the daydreaming man and was about to make another sarcastic comment when he saw the look in Ryu's blue eyes.

"Um, are you ok?"

Shuichi reached out and lightly brushed his fingertips over Ryu's cheek. Shu gazed in awe as Ryu's cheeks became warm and rosy and he suddenly saw the Ryuichi of years gone by. The young, uber happy rock star who was a god to him. But he had been so disillusioned back them. Ryuichi, lead singer of Nittle Grasper was not a god. But the man standing before him….the kind, happy, sexy man before him was truly a god sent to earth.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Shu."

Before Shuichi could say anything, he found himself being enveloped in Ryu's strong arms, his spicy scent tickling his nose. Shuichi decided this was his last moment so he threw his arms around Ryuichi and shut his eyes so tight that the tears couldn't escape. Then he kissed Ryu. Deeply, lovingly….putting everything he felt for the man into that one last kiss.

When he broke the kiss, he took a step back and hung his head shyly, backing up towards the gate.

"See ya, Ryu. Thanks for….everything. I'll miss you, too."

Shuichi wasn't sure how normal he sounded and he could only hope it was better than how it sounded in his mind. He stole a quick glance at Ryu before he ducked into the gate, flashing him a smile. The look was so fast he wasn't sure what he saw in Ryu's face and a little voice inside his head told him that was probably a good thing.

Ryuichi didn't know how he managed to keep a brave front as Shuichi tore himself from his arms and walked towards the gate. He felt like the air had been sucked from his lungs when Shuichi gave him one last smile before turning away from him.

"'Bye, Shu. I love you."

_To be continued…._

**A/N**: I just love the Norah Jones CD _Come Away With Me_. There are so few good love songs out there. I was listening to it in the car and later that night while I was updating this story I thought of the song _Come Away With Me_ and I thought it would be a lovely piece of irony for the story. Anyway, the next chapter has Shuichi back home and he's not exactly happy about it. But somebody else sure is…..


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Gravitation or any of its crazy characters and I don't want to either. Too much drama for me folks.

**Broken Promise**

**Chapter 7**

"So give up all the details. Tell us what Shindou Shuichi does when he finally goes on vacation. C'mon, make us green with envy."

Hachiro sat across the lunchroom table from Shuichi, eyes glinting, hands rubbing together in maniacal glee. The third party to their lunch group just sat there, brown eyes waiting patiently, sipping his soda.

Sai was one of the people in charge of setting the final layout for the magazine each month. He was a few years younger than Shuichi and had short dark hair with spikey bangs that fell to his eyes. The hairstyle reminded him of those anime style haircuts. He had two piercings in his left ear and one in his right. There were rumors of a tattoo but no one had been able to get a straight answer from the man.

Today, as he does everyday, he was wearing baggy pants, tennis shoes and a faded t-shirt with a software logo on it, covered by an unbuttoned dress shirt. Sometimes the t-shirts bore a gaming logo or it was a concert t-shirt, but no matter the theme, it was always faded and well-worn.

He's a little quiet, compared to Shuichi or Hachiro, but Shuichi had come to expect that from people whose jobs revolve around computers. They tend to be anti-social, preferring to interact with hardware and the internet than with live people. But when you could get Sai talking, he was nice and funny and Shuichi found that he liked the guy. He made it a point to say good morning and such and ever since he invited him to tag along with him and Hachiro for lunch one day, he'd been with them ever since.

"Well, we went to an amusement park, a few clubs and we did a karaoke night. I had a lot of fun. It was good to see Ryu again."

Shuichi shrugged his shoulders, offered a sheepish grin and took a bite of his sandwich. He had been back home for two days now and even though if felt good to be back, he missed Ryuichi. His bed felt cold and too big just for him. He didn't really have an appetite and was only now eating because he didn't want to raise Hachiro's suspicions, which, from the look on his face, he had managed to do anyway.

Hachiro frowned and sat back in his chair, eyeing the writer suspiciously. He didn't believe Shuichi's story for a minute. He knew the writer was holding back something. _Maybe he doesn't want to say anything in front of Sai. But there's no way you can convince me that nothing happened between those two_. After talking with Ryuichi that night on the balcony, Hachiro was certain that the older man had feelings for his friend and just from seeing them interact, Hachiro could see Shuichi held similar affections for the former rock star.

Shuichi saw the wheels spinning in Hachiro's mind and so he decided to change the subject.

"So, Sai, I didn't cause too much trouble for you with this last story, did I?"

Sai's face brightened and he smirked, waving Shuichi's question off. "No. You only cause me trouble when you're hovering over my shoulder and putting your fingerprints all over the computer screen. Without you here, everything went smoothly."

Shuichi threw a pretzel at the grinning man across from him which stared a mini food fight between the two of them. Hachiro ended it by holding up his bottle of soda.

"If you two don't cut it out, I'll shake this soda and douse the both of you." Sufficiently mollified, Shuichi and Sai put down the food in their hands and began to clean up. "Gods, you both can be such children. How old are you again?"

"Numbers don't matter. It's how young you feel."

"You keep telling yourself that, Gameboy."

Sai bit his tongue. He hated it when Hachiro called him that. Especially in front of Shuichi. He didn't want Shuichi to think of him as a "boy". He wanted the writer to think of him as a man. A man his own age that was his friend. Although Sai would be willing to sell his own mother for Shuichi to see him as more than just a friend. It scared him what he would be willing to do to claim Shuichi as his own.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Ryu brought the car to a stop and stared at the building. He dreaded entering his empty home. Ever since Shuichi left two weeks ago it had felt too big and sounds seemed to echo through the house and he found himself feeling utterly alone. He sighed and got out of the car, and just as he was about to open the door, he noticed a small brown box sitting off to the side.

Ryu took a sip of wine before opening the box. He had managed to shower and make a few phone calls before the temptation had proven too great. He hadn't bothered to eat dinner. He'd lost his appetite since Shuichi left as well. It was as if Shuichi had taken a part of him with him when he left. The part that was alive.

The box's contents proved to be another dagger in the man's heart. It was the magazine with Shuichi's article and a packet of pictures. Ryuichi read through the article, then flipped through the pictures. The last picture was an 8x10 of Shuichi sticking his tongue out at Ryu. He chuckled, and it soon turned into a laugh, and soon, there were tears running down his cheeks, even as he smiled.

"Oh god, I really screwed up this time."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Which ear?"

"The left."

Shuichi sat in the chair, anticipating the sharp burst of pain that was about to happen. It had been a little over a month since he came back home and he couldn't seem to get Ryu out of his mind. It had led to him sitting home one night, going through old photo albums, journals and the like which revealed one of his most treasured possessions. For Bad Luck's first album going platinum, Ryuichi had given him a platinum diamond earring. He took Shuichi to the jewelry store, bought the stud and had the jeweler pierce his ear right then and there.

Everything had been like a dream to Shuichi back then and he didn't remember a lot of the details. He remembered feeling so proud and so amazed that Ryuichi Sakuma was congratulating him in such a grand manner. He had treated Shuichi's success as a monumental occasion. Unlike a certain blonde writer who sighed and said in that tired voice of the bored, "I guess this means I really have to take you out on a date now, huh?"

_How could I have been so stupid to waste any of my time with that bastard_? A sudden jolt of pain in Shuichi's ear brought him out of his self-deprecating session. He blinked his eyes a few times and looked in the mirror. There, shining in all its glory was Ryuichi's diamond stud. A constant, brilliant reminder of the man he loved and couldn't have.

"Th-thanks."

Shuichi paid the jeweler and walked out into the gloomy day. He hadn't bothered to drive. He wanted the time to be alone and walk, perhaps clear his head, or perhaps just mope. Either way, by the time he got home he was soaked to the bone. The skies opened up three blocks from his apartment, three blocks sooner than Shuichi would allow himself to open up and cry.

He let the door close, threw his keys in the dish by the door as he flipped off his shoes and shrugged his jacket to the floor. Shuichi slowly walked back to the bathroom, peeling off clothes as he went. First the shirt, than the pants that he walked out of and finally the socks and boxers which he left on the bathroom floor.

He grabbed a towel, some aspirin and a glass of water, and then headed into the bedroom. After he took the aspirin and toweled his hair dry a bit, he slipped into a pair of pajama pants and crawled into bed. As he sunk into the pillows and pulled the covers up to his chest, he desperately tried not to think about how cold and alone he felt in the bed. He didn't want to think about the last time he was lying in a bed during the day, with the rain pelting against the glass, creating a soothing noise that dared you to stay awake. He wouldn't think of a certain man with a warm smile and gentle hands and the voice of an angel.

"Ryu…."

Shuichi whimpered into the pillow he had clutched to his face. He still wouldn't allow himself to completely cry out loud. He had some strange feeling that if he did cry out loud, then the person for whom the tears were being shed would know the truth. He would know that Shuichi had broken his promise and fallen in love and he would become sad again. And Shuichi couldn't live with himself if he ever caused Ryu any pain. So he kept it all to himself.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Hachiro was worried. As he drove home he thought of everything that had happened for the past three months. Shuichi had been withdrawn and Hachiro was pretty sure that the writer had lost weight. _Now I know why he doesn't go on vacation_, the photographer thought with a bitter laugh. _The man falls apart afterwards_.

He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel, waiting for the light to turn green. He couldn't shake the feeling that Shuichi's behavior had something to do with his friend Ryuichi. _But those two are thick as thieves. There's no way something bad happened between them._

As Hachiro accelerated down the road once again, he made a mental note to sit down and talk with Shuichi when they both got the time. He knew Shuichi would be going full blast for the next week or so trying to make deadlines so it would have to wait until after then.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"No, I don't like that one. Where's the one with her looking up and gesturing with her hands?"

Shuichi waited as Sai sifted through the stacks of pictures, looking for the specific one he requested. They'd been working on the layout for his latest article for over an hour now and Shuichi was getting tired. He just wanted to go home and collapse in bed.

"Here it is. So you want it placed here?"

"I was thinking about here and then…" Shuichi traced lines on the computer screen indicating new borders and story alignments. "…doing that so it could sit here with a bold quote coming across the bottom."

Sai turned to look at Shuichi who was leaning in from behind as he drew lines on the screen. He'd always kidded with Shuichi that he bothered him whenever he hung over his chair like he was currently doing. In fact, he loved it. He loved being close to Shuichi and would take every opportunity he could get. He'd been attracted to Shuichi since the moment their eyes met over six months ago, but he hadn't gotten up the courage to do anything about it until that little talk with Hachiro a couple days ago.

"Stop drooling, you're embarrassing yourself."

"What!"

Sai had jumped at Hachiro's comment as they made their way through the commissary towards Shuichi and a few others for lunch.

"Don't play stupid, Sai. You like Shu. Why don't you just ask him out?"

Hachiro knew Sai liked Shuichi and hadn't bothered to interfere, figuring it was really none of his concern. But since returning from his vacation, Shuichi had seemed depressed and his friend couldn't help but make it his concern. _Maybe he just needs a little pick me up. I think our man Sai should do the trick nicely_.

Sai stopped and looked at Hachiro, confused.

"But I thought……I mean, aren't you two….?"

"Me and Shu? Ha! Where would you get a crazy idea like that?"

Hachiro put an arm around Sai's shoulders and continued towards the lunch table.

"Well, you guys are so close and you hang on each other, and---"

"You mean like I'm hanging on you right now?"

Sai felt his embarrassment burning his cheeks. "Yeah, I guess so."

"Look. Just ask him out. You don't need to declare your love or anything. Start off with drinks or something. Hey, invite him out for karaoke. He never turns down karaoke."

Sai had been waiting for the perfect opportunity to ask Shuichi out and now seemed like that moment. There was a new karaoke place that opened up last week and had been getting good buzz and there was no one around to witness his humiliation should he get turned down.

Sai turned back towards the computer screen, looking at the changes Shuichi had made. They seemed reasonable and wouldn't cause him too much agony when he went to rearrange a few subsequent pages. He cleared his throat and began making the necessary changes on the layout, figuring it would keep him focused and prevent him from sounding too nervous.

"Hey, Shuichi, I was wondering if you wanted to go with me and check out this new karaoke place. It just opened last week and I hear it's really cool."

Shuichi had backed away from Sai and grabbed his soda, letting the man do his job. Just as he was about to swallow, he heard Sai's question. _Is he asking me out_? Shuichi swallowed hard and stared at the man, wondering what prompted him to ask him out in the first place.

"I didn't realize you liked karaoke."

"I'm not that big a fan actually. I asked because I know you like it and I thought it would be nice to spend some time together. So what do you say? Is it a date?"

Sai made sure to keep his back to Shuichi while he spoke, knowing he'd lose his nerve the moment he looked at the writer. Instead, he concentrated on work and for several silent moments, the only sound that could be hard was the click clack of Sai's typing.

Shuichi wasn't sure what to do. He liked Sai, but the thought of dating him had never crossed his mind. _Then again, nothing has since I saw Ryu_. He felt the stab of loneliness again and he sagged against the table he was standing next to, suddenly not willing to hold himself upright. As he contemplated what to do, a thought suddenly occurred to him.

"Sai…how did you know I like karaoke?"

"A little birdie told me."

"A little birdie, huh?" _Hachiro you're sticking your nose in my business again! And now you're using Sai as your unwitting accomplice_. Shuichi was truly stuck. On the one hand, he didn't want to encourage Sai by agreeing to go on a date with him just to have something to do…..and on the other hand, he really wanted to go to the new karaoke club. He knew which one Sai was talking about. It opened up a few weeks ago, right by the old NG Building. And going to karaoke with someone was always preferable to going alone. _But if I say yes, it'll give him the wrong impression._

"It's ok, ya know." Sai turned around and looked up at Shuichi who was chewing on his finger and he couldn't help but smile. "You don't have to say yes. I can see it's causing you some trouble."

"Huh? Trouble? What are you talking about?"

"You're chewing on our finger. A sure sign you're thinking really hard about something."

Shuichi pulled the finger from his mouth and let his had fall to his side, a memory of Ryuichi pointing out the same thing to him ran through is mind in a quick flashback. But before he could be sad at another memory of his time with Ryuichi, he smiled. The idea of Sai knowing him well enough to make that observation made him feel….happy. Here was someone who had taken the time to get to know him before asking him out. Before trying to make any move. And Shuichi thought it very sweet.

"I'll go with you on two conditions. One, this is not a date. But I would like to hang out with you. And two, I don't care whether you can't carry a single note….you're singing."

Sai chuckled and leaned back in his chair. "Deal."

_To be continued…._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer**: see previous chapters.

A/N: I upped the rating from T to M just to be on the safe side.

Thanks to all who have read and reviewed and I am soooooooo sorry for taking so long to update. But never fear. I have learned my lesson. No more running multiple stories at the same time unless they're complete before posting.

Here's the next chapter and I already have the next chapter ready for posting in a few days. Enjoy!

**Broken Promise**

**Chapter 8**

"So…..where's Gameboy?"

Shuichi smirked as he chewed his lunch. He knew how much Sai hated being called Gameboy by Hachiro. He personally thought it was adorable and rather appropriate.

"You know he hates being called that."

"Your boyfriend is too sensitive."

Shuichi lost the smirk and fixed Hachiro with a very serious look. "Sai is _not_ my boyfriend."

"Whoa, ok. Put the look away. I just figured since you two have been going out together a lot….what most normal people call dating…that he was your boyfriend. So if he's not your boyfriend, what is he?"

"He's just a friend. We're not dating and we don't go out that much."

Hachiro leaned in, determined to get Shuichi to see the truth.

"Ok. So tell me this then. Who else have you gone out with, friend or otherwise, in the past month?"

Shuichi sat there, mouth opening and closing a few times with nothing coming out. Then he huffed and looked off to the side, glaring at the floor.

"Thought so."

"We're not dating, 'Ro."

"Whatever you say. Just be careful you don't blindly wander into some relationship that you weren't prepared to have."

Shuichi turned back to face Hachiro. When he spoke, even he would have to admit he sounded too self assured.

"Sai and I have an understanding. We're enjoying each other's company and he has no expectations of this turning into something."

"Shuichi…..I know Sai really likes you. And I can't believe that he's alright with just being your friend."

"Look, we're just having fun."

"Oh I know all about the fun you're having. I saw you two in the parking garage last week when I was leaving work. You were making out against your car."

Shuichi's cheeks flushed instantly and he hung his head. He remembered that night well. He had stayed late to keep Sai company while he worked on layouts for the upcoming issue. They ate takeout and talked while Sai worked. Shuichi started to nod off so Sai insisted on walking him to his car. When Sai kissed him goodnight, there was something in that kiss. Something that Shuichi couldn't deny. They had stayed there for several minutes, kissing and lightly groping each other. That hadn't been their first kiss, but it was definitely the first time that Shuichi had allowed more.

"Hey, you in there?" Hachiro waved a hand in front of Shuichi's face and the dazed writer blinked himself free of the memory and faced his smirking friend. "Enjoy your little trip down memory lane?"

"Shut up and eat your lunch."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

His finger poised over the mouse button, Shuichi sat there and stared at the words on the monitor. The cursor hung over the send button, daring him to click it into action. _Why am I hesitating to send this? He's my friend and I'm just telling my friend what's going on in my life. Why am I scared to tell Ryu about Sai?_

Shuichi groaned and sat back, pulling his entire body, finger and all, away from the computer. He thought that hanging out with Sai would help him get over Ryu. But all it was really doing was allowing him to escape the pain for brief moments. He was happy spending time with Sai, but he was shying away from getting intimate with the younger man. It felt good, and he wanted it, but he felt like he was betraying something or someone.

"Ryu….."

The quiet voice was bordering on being a whine and Shuichi cringed. _I'm being childish. I'm holding onto something that was never there. An ideal. Just like I did with Yuki_. Suddenly Shuichi's face became determined and he reached out, sending the email.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"………**_I have a feeling Hachiro had a hand in getting Sai to ask me out, but I'm glad he did. Sai's a really great guy and we have fun hanging out together. I told him I wouldn't date him, and so for the past two months we've just been hanging out, doing whatever. Not dating. It's great! We do things together and we haven't really gone any further other than kissing. It's nice, this "non-dating" thing. I can't help but wonder if this is what I was missing out on when I didn't date in high school. Oh well, music came first back then and I don't regret it._**

**_I think you'd like Sai. He's funny and smart and a bit on the quiet side. Not an arrogant quiet like Yuki. A sweet, comfortable quiet. That's Sai. Sweet. And believe it or not, he's younger than me. Only by two years, but still, two years can make a big difference sometimes. Although now that I think about it, you and I get along famously and we're ten years apart. Funny, huh?..."_**

Ryu sat in front of the glowing monitor, reading the email over and over again. There were other parts to the email, like how work was going, a funny story about Hiro and Ayaka and other small little details of Shuichi's life. But Ryu couldn't stop reading about Sai. The phrase "a sweet, comfortable quiet" stuck in Ryu's mind and he couldn't get it out. It made his head hurt and his chest felt tight.

_I should be happy for him. He's found someone that seems to treat him right and make him happy. _

Ryuichi eventually tore himself away from the computer screen and went for the phone. He started to punch in a speed dial code but his finger lingered over the last number for a few seconds before he disconnected_. I'm past that. I don't need a therapist to whine to anymore. A broken heart is no reason to go back to therapy. It was my own stupid mistake and I have to deal with it myself._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Hey, you." A soft familiar voice came up behind Shuichi, quickly followed by large, firm hands on his shoulders that squeezed gently before releasing him. "Are you just about done?"

Shuichi smiled as he studied the screen, reading the last paragraph he had just finished.

"Yup. I'm ready. Where to?"

He turned off his computer and stood up, turning to see Sai leaning against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. He had a small smile on his face but Shuichi could see he was tired. He always got this way close to deadline.

Sai shrugged his shoulders in response to Shuichi's question and pushed off the wall, meeting the writer halfway and grabbing hold of his hand, rubbing his thumb over the back of Shuichi's hand.

"I'm kinda tired. Mind if we stay in?"

Shuichi was surprised by the suggestion. In the three months they'd been going out together, not once had they stayed in. Neither had seen the other's apartment yet.

"I, uh, guess not. Whose apartment do you want to go to?"

"Something tells me mine is cleaner."

Shuichi pulled his hand from Sai's gentle hold and shot the younger man an empty glare before turning to grab his keys and head for the door.

"What makes you think that?"

"Because my maid just came over yesterday."

Shuichi whirled on Sai as he stopped in front of the elevator. "You have a maid! You lazy bastard!"

"Hey, hey, watch the name calling or I won't feed you."

The elevator dinged open and the pair stepped inside. Shuichi stepped up to Sai and came within inches of his face. "I take back the 'lazy bastard' comment." He kissed Sai on the nose and smiled as the younger man crinkled his nose. "So what's for dinner?"

Sai was so tempted to push the stop button on the elevator and jump Shuichi right there, making the writer the main entree of the evening. But he restrained himself. He didn't want Shuichi to see him as some hormonal kid who just wanted to get in his pants. He wanted all of Shuichi. He was in this for the long haul, not the quick payoff. _But all work and no play………_

Sai grabbed Shuichi's hips and pulled him in close, kissing him deeply. Shuichi welcomed the kiss and melted against the taller man. He felt Sai's hands sliding around and up his back. Soon there was a hand in his hair and it gently pulled, guiding Shuichi's head back, exposing his neck.

Shuichi sighed as he indulged Sai with the brief playful moment. The younger man always initiated these little sessions and Shuichi was willing to let him take control. Sai naturally gravitated to the lead in most things and it worked for their unique relationship.

Just as Shuichi was beginning to wonder how long it would take the elevator to reach its destination, the elevator came to a stop and a high-pitched ding sounded, ending Sai's fun. He groaned and reluctantly let Shuichi lead him out of the elevator by the hand.

"Oh, don't pout….._Gameboy_." Shuichi saw the head snap to attention, wide eyes fixed on him, a slight blush to the cheeks. Sai looked absolutely adorable and Shuichi couldn't stop a chuckle from escaping. Shuichi pulled Sai towards the street and hailed a cab, then turned and gave him a quick kiss. It didn't seem to do anything to improve Sai's condition so Shuichi conceded. "Alright, I'm sorry. I won't call you that again."

"Th-thank you. It's just…"

"I know. You don't want people seeing you as some kid who plays on a computer for a living."

"No. That's not it. I don't care what other people think. I care what you think, Shu."

"Me? Well I think it's cute, just like you."

"Really?"

Shuichi stepped into the young man who suddenly appeared to be much younger than his years. Gone was the quiet confidence Shuichi had come to expect. _Do I really affect him that much?_ He brushed the long ebony bangs away from the sparkling eyes and smiled.

"Really. But I promise I will never use it again." Shuichi stepped back and opened the car door for Sai. "Someone once had a nickname for me which I hated so I can appreciate wanting to be called by your name."

Sai and Shuichi settled into the cab and Sai gave the driver the address, and then turned back to Shuichi.

"What was the nickname?"

Shuichi studied him for a few minutes then sighed. "He called me 'brat'."

"Who?"

"Just some guy I really liked. And it hurt every time. I really am sorry, Sai. It was wrong of me to call you that."

"It's ok." Sai linked their arms together and leaned into Shuichi, resting his head on the other man's shoulder. It was a quiet ride as the young man lost himself to his thoughts.

_I don't care if you call me by that stupid name, Shu. I just hope that one day you'll call me something much better. Boyfriend….lover…..love. I want to be those things for you, Shu. Let me make you happy._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Shuichi closed his eyes as he sank back into the sofa with a contented sigh. They had called in a dinner order at one of Sai's favorite restaurants and stopped to pick it up, walking the rest of the way to Sai's apartment which was only a few blocks away.

Shuichi was surprised when he saw Sai's apartment. He'd been told by the technophile that his apartment looked more like an electronics store than a place where someone might actually live. So to come face-to-face with an entire wall of electronica didn't faze him. What did was the rest of the décor. It was very simple and classic. Muted colors reigned throughout the space, beige, green, red, cream were present in the paintings, furniture and carpet. This was not the taste he would expect from anyone Sai's age. Then again, it did represent the two sides of the young man. There was the younger side that lived for video games, computers and anything associated with them. Then there was the quiet, mature side that transcended his years.

Sai had cooked them a delicious dinner and now that Shuichi was full with three glasses of wine in his system, he was ready for bed.

"You can't fall asleep now, you'll miss dessert."

Shuichi opened one eye and watched Sai come into the room with two cups of coffee. He set the cups down and sat next to Shuichi.

"I don't care what flavor that coffee is, Sai. It doesn't count as dessert."

Sai reached out and caressed Shuichi's cheek, running his fingers through his hair and then grabbing a handful, pulling him closer for a kiss. Shuichi complied with the request, his relaxed mind and body making it easy to give in to Sai's needs.

He wasn't sure if it was the wine, his fatigue, or just letting himself get caught up in the moment, but it seemed that Shuichi blinked and suddenly he found himself buried by Sai, the younger man's hand snaking its way up his shirt.

"Sai…." Shuichi gasped as he said the other man's name and this only served to spur Sai's desires. "No…stop…"

Sai pushed up and looked down at Shuichi, his eyes half lidded. "Why? What's wrong, Shuichi?"

Shuichi and Sai didn't have a passionate relationship; they enjoyed a comfortable relationship which hadn't gone beyond the fooling around stage. _I'm not ready for this_.

"I'm sorry, Sai. I can't."

Sai sat back and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "Can't or won't?"

"C-can't. I told you, Sai. I'm not looking to get involved right now and it was wrong of me to let things get this far. I'm sorry."

Shuichi stood up and headed for the door. He didn't feel like having this conversation again. He knew he should have discouraged Sai when the man kissed him after their second "non-date" but he had wanted the affection. Just like now. He wanted to feel hungry lips devouring his own. He wanted strong hands wandering over his body. He wanted to hear his name called out in breathless pleasure. He wanted…to be wanted.

"Who is he?"

Shuichi froze.

"Who has ruined you for the rest of the world? Who has your heart and won't give it back?"

Shuichi turned around to see Sai's determined eyes glinting in the dimly lit room. He was standing on the opposite side of the sofa, his hair ruffled from Shuichi's hands, his form fitting t-shirt riding up and his jeans hanging low on his hips to reveal a glimpse of a tight stomach. _God, he looks so sexy right now. What's wrong with me? Why can't I sleep with him? There's nothing…no one….holding me back. _

"Shu. Answer me."

Shuichi strode towards Sai and before the man could question him further, Shuichi cupped his face and kissed him deeply, hungrily. His hands quickly found a new mission, pulling Sai's shirt over his head and roaming over the hot flesh.

"Sai…."

Sai moaned as his hands deftly unbuttoned Shuichi's shirt and pulled it off, then hooked a finger in a belt loop and guided Shuichi back to his bedroom. He wasn't going to question Shuichi's sudden change. _He came to me freely. He wants me as much I want him_. _I knew that if I was just patient enough…..he would come to me._

Shuichi let Sai guide him back to his bedroom. His mind became a confusing jumble of images and thoughts. Ryuichi kept haunting him and he tried to make the former singer go away by keeping his eyes open and watching Sai as the young man skillfully removed both their clothes and sent them tumbling towards the bed.

Several minutes of fooling around found Shuichi on his back, gasping as Sai trailed wet kisses down his stomach as fingers teased his straining cock. He looked down at the preoccupied youth, eyes drinking in the sight of black hair cascading down his body, lips caressing his skin, a pink tongue delving into his bellybutton.

"Ahhh….Sai….."

Shuichi reached down and ran a hand through the shiny black hair and he was met with dark lustful eyes that made him shiver. Sai smiled and disappeared under the long bangs, moving lower on Shuichi's body.

Shuichi threw his head back and gasped, eyes clamped shut as Sai took his entire length in his warm, wet mouth. All thought had finally been banished from his mind and he lay there, squirming under the pleasurable ministrations of Sai when he was brought out by a soft voice and warm hand on his own.

Shuichi opened his eyes and looked down to see Sai trying to pry his hand from his hair with a wince.

"Shu…..I'll do whatever you want, just let go." A soft chuckle and a smile sent Shuichi's cheeks burning as he quickly withdrew his hand.

"I'm sorry…I……."

"It's ok. I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." Sai came back up and kissed Shuichi deeply. "Now let me make you feel even better."

_To be continued….._


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: see previous chapters.

Warning: Shuichi says the "f" word. Gasp!

**Broken Promise**

**Chapter 9**

Shuichi lay there, eyes staring out the window. It offered a beautiful view of the crescent moon in the clear evening sky. There didn't appear to be any stars or clouds in the sky tonight. Just the sliver of moon was witness to his weakness.

He'd waited for Sai to fall asleep and a quick glance at the clock assured Shuichi the young man had been asleep for about half an hour. _I've got to get out of here_. He carefully supported the arm Sai had around his waist and slipped from the warm bed, gently laying his arm on the bed. As he slipped his pants on Sai shifted and mumbled, but remained asleep.

Quickly Shuichi made his way out to the living room and put on his shirt and shoes. Just as he reached for the doorknob a quiet voice sounded behind him.

"Was it something I said?"

Shuichi turned to see Sai walking towards him, a blanket wrapped around his waist. He rubbed his hair and offered a sleepy smile. "You don't have to leave, Shu. Stay. I'll make you breakfast."

"I can't. I…." Shuichi's stomach was in knots and he had to look away from Sai. "I should go."

Sai was now right in front of him and he reached out, lightly stroking Shuichi's hair. "It's not like we don't work at the same place." He closed in and let his cheek caress Shuichi's. "C'mon, Shu, stay with me."

Shuichi shivered at the seductive whisper and he gently pushed Sai back, keeping his head lowered.

"Sai….this is…..I'm sorry I let things get this far out of hand."

Sai suddenly felt the warmth leave his body. A coldness gripped his heart so tight he couldn't figure out how he was managing to breathe.

"What are you talking about?"

"I..I didn't mean to hurt you, Sai. I do care about you but…" Shuichi looked up, determined to look Sai in the eyes. He wasn't a child and he had to own up to his mistakes. "We never should have slept together."

"What? How can you say that? _You_ came to _me._"

Shuichi could see the hurt written all over Sai's face, but the anger was coming through his voice. "I know. It was wrong of me to use you like this. I never---"

"Save the speech, Shu. Just tell me the god damned truth. What's his name?"

"I told you, there's no one else."

"You're a bad liar. What's his name?"

"There is nobody else, Sai, so drop it!"

"Bullshit! What's his name? You owe me at least the courtesy of telling me----"

"I owe you nothing!"

Before Shuichi knew what was happening, he was on his knees, facing the floor, holding his throbbing jaw. He worked his jaw back and forth a few times and took a deep breath, calming himself. Once he was certain that he wouldn't hit the younger man back, he stood up and turned towards the door, never looking at Sai.

"I'm sorry, Sai. I really am."

And with that, Shuichi walked out the door. He heard a succession of loud thuds as he made his way to the elevator and he assumed it was Sai taking his anger out on the door. _I'm so sorry, Sai. I wish things could have been different. I wish I could give you what you want. _

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Shuichi decided he would rather be miserable at work and doing something productive than sitting at home and being miserable and useless. So he sat at his desk and dreaded the moment he saw or heard Sai. Halfway through the day Hachiro stopped by his desk, having just returned from a photo shoot.

"Hey, Shuichi! Wow, you're looking a little rough man. You have a late and _tiring_ night with Sai?"

Shuichi ignored Hachiro and just kept typing, mumbling his response.

"No. I'm just tired, ok? Got a lot of work to do."

Hachiro instantly heard alarms going off in his head. Something bad happened. Shuichi not only looked tired, his flat voice and half-lidded eyes screamed at how upset he was.

"Talk to me, Shuichi. What happened?"

"Nothing."

"Bullshit." Hachiro placed his hand across the monitor and Shuichi fixed his dead eyes on him. "Since you can't type, you might as well talk."

"I said nothing is wrong." Shuichi smacked Hachiro's hand away and continued typing. "Now please just leave me alone, Hachiro. I'm sorry, but I'm really not in the mood."

Hachiro stepped up to Shuichi's chair, spun him around so he was forced to face him and trapped the stunned writer in his chair. Leaning forward, he glared into the lavender eyes.

"I'm not going to let you just sit here and pout like a little girl. I'm your friend and I care so I'm going to take you out and get you drunk like a good friend is supposed to do. Now move it."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Are you finally going to tell me what the hell is going on with you?"

Shuichi took a sip of his beer and then shot his friend a withering glare, but Hachiro just scoffed and took a sip of his own drink. They had been at the bar for about an hour now and Hachiro was losing his patience.

"Your looks don't work on me, writer boy. The pretty ones or the ugly ones. So spill it before I beat it out of you."

"I slept with Sai."

"That's great! You needed to get laid, man. And you guys have been going out for awhile."

"No! No, not great. It was a huge mistake. Dating him was a huge mistake."

Hachiro decided to let the snide comment about Shuichi finally admitting he and Sai were dating go in favor of continuing their discussion. _He's already upset, no sense in rubbing salt in the wound_.

"Are you kidding me? I thought you guys hit it off? What the hell happened?"

"I…..like him. I really do, but…..I didn't sleep with him because I love him. I just wanted to feel desired again. I was selfish."

"Well, what does Sai think happened?" Shuichi just hung his head. "You didn't tell him you loved him, did you?"

"No, of course not. I told him it was a mistake."

"Ouch. What did he do?"

"He hit me."

Hachiro fought hard not to spit out the liquid in his mouth. He composed himself enough to swallow the drink in his mouth, but he still looked unbelieving at his despondent friend.

"Ok. Ok. Soooo….Sai learns a valuable life lesson and you learn Gameboy has a right hook. You've gotta stop being so hard on yourself."

Hachiro pat Shuichi on the back and the writer just groaned and took another drink as he stared off into space. They sat there in silence for a few minutes and Hachiro decided to see if he could get the truth from Shuichi about another matter that had been bothering him for quite some time now.

"So what really happened on your vacation with Ryuichi?"

Wide lavender eyes turned to him and he knew he hit the nail on the head. He knew Shuichi had been lying about his vacation. Or, if not lying, definitely leaving out major details. He hadn't been the same since returning, not even dating Sai had completely erased the air of melancholy around the young man.

Shuichi saw the knowing smile on Hachiro's face and knew he'd been found out. He sighed and went back to hanging his head over his drink.

"It's no big deal. I'm just the biggest idiot that ever lived, that's all."

"I'll be the judge of that."

"When I stayed with Ryu on my vacation…..we sorta…."

"Hooked up?"

"No!" Shuichi shot up and banged his hand on the bar, drawing attention. Once he saw the questioning stares he slumped back down on his stool and played with the beer bottle. "It wasn't anything crude like that. We're friends, we care about each other."

"Shuichi, you didn't. Tell me you didn't."

The writer could say nothing. He just put his head down on the bar and stared blankly into space.

"Oh shit, man. No wonder you've been crazy since you came back. So what happened?"

"It was my fault. Ryu tried to stop it, but I let myself believe that I wouldn't get attached. I was so stupid." Shuichi closed his eyes and sighed. "I'm in love with him, 'Ro, but I can't tell him because we promised no attachments. And besides, he seems fine. It's just one-sided. And…and…"

"Shuichi?"

Hachiro saw the man breaking down and he started to rub his back. Shuichi's eyes were clenched shut and tears began to seep out and down his face.

"It hurts, 'Ro. It hurts so fucking much."

"Come on, man, let's get you out of here."

Hachiro gestured to the bartender and the man nodded, understanding to put everything on his tab. Hachiro guided Shuichi out into the night where they hailed a cab and crashed at his place because it was closer. As Hachiro made sure Shuichi was comfortable in his bed, he heard the man whimpering again. He'd been completely silent since getting in the cab which had worried his friend, but now that he was whimpering again, he wasn't so sure he didn't prefer the silence.

"'Ro?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks."

Hachiro patted his shoulder and then turned off the light on the night stand before heading for the door. "You're welcome. Now get some sleep." As Hachiro lay on his sofa, he recalled his conversation with Ryuichi that night on the balcony. He'd sensed that the older man had feelings for Shuichi, so why did he agree to such a foolish idea? Why not just sleep with Shuichi and tell him the truth? There was no way anyone could convince Hachiro that Ryuichi wasn't as miserable and stupid as Shuichi was right now. _Damn fools._

_To be continued….._


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: see previous chapters.

A/N: Shuichi is in Japan and Ryuichi is in San Diego. The time difference: Japan is 13 hours ahead.

**Broken Promise**

**Chapter 10**

"Hello?"

"Happy birthday!"

Ryuichi smiled sleepily as he listened to the sweet tenor voice on the other end of the phone sing happy birthday.

"Thank you, Shu."

"Sorry I'm calling kind of early for a Sunday but with the time difference and all it's 10 o'clock at night here. Was I the first to call?"

"Yes you were."

"Yes! Sorry again for waking you. Do you want me to let you go back to sleep? I can call again tomorrow."

"No, no. Hearing your voice first thing when I wake up is always welcome."

Shuichi's stomach tightened even as he smiled into the receiver. _Yes, I know what you mean_.

Ryuichi realized what he said and he tried to cover it up quickly as he scurried out of bed, hoping the cool air would wake him up.

"It's much better than hearing a stupid alarm clock, no da!"

Shuichi's smile faltered and he sunk further into his bed. "Yeah, sure. So….do you have any big plans for your birthday?"

"No, no. I went out with a few people from work last night but we just hung out and talked, had a few drinks. Nothing special."

"Man, I wish I were there. We would celebrate your birthday right."

Ryuichi laughed and sat down on the chair and stared out at the morning sky. It was a chilly morning, but he didn't feel cold. Hearing Shuichi's voice warmed him to the core.

"We would have two birthdays to celebrate. Yours is coming up in a few weeks. You have plans with Sai for some big night out on the town?"

He hadn't wanted to bring up Shuichi's boyfriend but he had to face facts. The man he loved was involved with another and he would have to be happy for him. He had no choice. He couldn't give up Shuichi. _I've got to do this_. As Ryuichi braced himself to hear all about the "sweet" and "comfortable" Sai, he realized that Shuichi hadn't answered his question.

"Shu? You there?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry. Um…Sai and I broke up. Well, we weren't really together so maybe saying we broke up isn't exactly correct but you get the point."

"I'm sorry, Shu. You want to talk about it?"

"No, not really. I mean, it just kind of happened and really isn't a big deal. Like I said, we weren't really together."

Ryuichi didn't believe his friend for a moment. Even if they hadn't been in a serious relationship, he could hear the sadness in Shuichi's voice. _But I'm not going to pry. It's over_.

"Ok then. Well, you make sure to go out with Hachiro then. I'm sure he knows how to celebrate a birthday."

Without thinking Shuichi blurted out what was foremost in his mind. "I miss you, Ryu."

"I…uh…..." Ryuichi sighed and closed his eyes. "I miss you too, Shu."

The phone was silent for several minutes and then suddenly both tried talking at the same time. They laughed and finally Ryuichi spoke through.

"You better get some sleep, Shu. Thanks for calling. I'll talk to you again soon, ok?"

"Ok. Happy Birthday, Ryu." _I love you_.

"Sleep tight, Shu." _I love you_.

Ryuichi hung up the phone and hugged it to his chest. Suddenly, he felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks. He wiped them away and then looked at his moist hands. He thought he was getting over Shuichi. It had been almost two weeks since he cried over the young man. _I can't go on like this. I have to do something. But what?_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"I told you Hiro, I'm not in the mood to go out."

"Look, Ayaka went to a lot of trouble to get reservations. She's been worried about you and she's determined that you're going to have a happy birthday."

Shuichi sighed and rested his head on his desk. Every time the phone rang today he'd jumped at it, hoping to hear Ryuichi's voice on the other end. He was sure the former rock star would call and wish him a happy birthday. But it was already late afternoon and he was steadily losing hope.

"Fine, fine. But I don't see why I should I have to humor her. She's _your_ wife."

"We'll pick you up at 7. See you then."

"Bye."

Shuichi hung up the phone and groaned_. I don't care about my birthday. I'm not happy and I don't feel like putting on a happy face. It's not fair!_

"She's not even my wife!"

Shuichi yelled out to no one in particular as he fumbled through his desk looking for nothing in particular. The few people remaining in the office didn't really pay him any mind. They were accustomed to his sudden outbursts and honestly, it made some of them feel better to see Shuichi acting like his old self for the first time in months.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

DING DONG

"Come in!"

Shuichi yelled and ducked back into his bedroom, figuring Hiro would let himself in. His earring had fallen out somewhere between the bathroom and his bedroom and now he was scouring his carpet looking for it in a rabid panic.

"Shuichi?"

"In here!" He was on his hands and knees in his bedroom, running his hand along the carpet, hoping to hit something that his eyes couldn't see.

"What are you doing?"

"My earring! It fell out!"

"So wear a different earring."

"No!"

Hiro sighed and got down on his knees to help his best friend.

"What does it look like?"

"Diamond stud. Platinum."

"Oh. _That_ earring."

"Yes! Now help me find it! I'm not going anywhere until I find that earring!"

"What are you guys---ow!"

"Ayaka?"

Ayaka bent down to pick something off the floor.

"An earring?"

"Where!"

Shuichi scrambled to his feet and snatched the earring from Ayaka, then gave the woman a big hug, spinning her around.

"Oh thank you thank you, Ayaka! You're a goddess! I love you!"

"Um, glad I could help. Could you put me down now?"

Shuichi let Ayaka go and retrieved a new backing for his earring. His euphoria at not losing his earring served to put him in a decent mood for his birthday dinner.

"Ok people, let's go celebrate a birthday."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Wow guys, you didn't have to bring me here. It's too expensive."

Hiro threw an arm around Shuichi as they rode the elevator up to the top floor of the business tower. They were going to the hottest new restaurant in town. It premiered three months ago and the only reason Shuichi had eaten there was when he attended a party for one of the local music TV shows. He kept telling Hiro how wonderful the food was and how cool the restaurant itself was with aquariums and tropical plants.

"Well, you kept raving about this place and I figured you'd never go by yourself so we thought it would be a good idea for your birthday."

"Thanks guys. I really needed this, you're the best."

The elevator opened up into the lobby and Shuichi was surprised there weren't any people waiting to get in, but as they approached the doors he heard noise and music so it was definitely open.

As Hiro opened the door, Shuichi stepped into the restaurant to a chorus of

"_**SURPISE!"**_

He stood there, mouth gaping, heart pounding as his friends, coworkers and family smiled and laughed and cheered for him.

"Oh my god. Hiro….did you…?"

Hiro put his arm around his best friend and leaned into his ear.

"No, I didn't."

And with that he kissed Shuichi on his head and walked down the stairs and into the crowd, leaving Shuichi to his guests. He didn't have time to question Hiro further as people came up to wish him happy birthday and offer him drinks and food and hugs and kisses.

A few hours later and Shuichi still hadn't been able to figure out who was responsible for the party. He tried desperately to speak with Hiro but there were just so many people distracting him, he never caught the man. But suddenly Hiro appeared at his side, arm around his shoulder.

"You ready for some cake?"

"Bring it on."

"Alright everyone, quiet please! It's time for the birthday boy here to make a wish!"

The lights dimmed and a large cake was wheeled out in front of Shuichi. It was made up to look like his magazine's cover with his picture on the front and headlines reading Former Rock Star Turns 27, Music Writer Denies Charges of Plagiarism on Birth Certificate and Shindou Shuichi Considering Career In Porn.

"Now normally, we'd all be more than happy to sing to you. But tonight, we have a very special guest who would like to do the honor."

"Who…..?"

Before Hiro could say anything the doors to the restaurant opened and a life-sized Kumagoro walked in.

"Oh shit. You didn't."

"No, I didn't."

Shuichi looked at Hiro to question him further but Hiro simply pointed back at the large pink bunny at the top of the stairs. Shuichi was about to say something, but then he heard the voice and everything else was forgotten. _It couldn't be…_

The big pink bunny slowly made its way towards him as people got out of the way. _It sounds like him, but it just can't be. Could it?_

Suddenly Shuichi ran towards the Kumagoro and tackled it to the floor. Gasps and laughter rippled through the crowd as Shuichi ripped the head off the costume to find a smiling Ryuichi underneath.

"You."

"Me."

"…."

"Happy Bir--"

Shuichi cut the man off with a kiss. He didn't care who was there or what they thought. He didn't care what kind of promise he made so many months ago. Ryuichi was here, in his arms, and honestly nothing else mattered.

When Ryuichi felt something wet on his face he pushed Shuichi back, a worried look on his face as he wiped the tears away. Shuichi smiled down at the man he loved.

"Hey, it's my party and I can if I want to."

Ryuichi lay under Shuichi and the two gazed at each other for several moments_. I want to tell him. Now. I don't care who hears. That's why I did this_. He stroked the ebony locks and let his eyes roam over Shuichi's smiling face. _He looks so happy. Is it possible? Could he feel the same way?_

"I love you, Shu."

"I love you, too."

Shuichi and Ryuichi kissed until people started to clear their throats and cheers of 'we want cake' echoed through the room. Shuichi helped Ryuichi stand up and he and Hiro helped the man out of the large bunny suit.

"Make a wish, Shuichi."

Shuichi clasped Ryuichi's hand in his, closed his eyes and made his wish, then blew out the candles to the cheers of everyone.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The party was still going two hours later when Hiro whispered in Ryuichi's ear. The former rock idol smiled and nodded his head before disappearing into the crowd. He found Shuichi talking with some coworkers. He came up behind the man and wrapped his arms around his waist and nuzzled Shuichi's ear, whispering.

Shuichi smiled and excused himself and Ryuichi as they made their way to the back exit of the restaurant.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Shuichi was fighting to stay awake. He was warm, sated and wrapped in the arms of the man he loved. And he didn't want it to end, so he was trying to stay awake as long as possible to prolong the perfect moment.

"So how long do I have you for?"

"For as long as you want me."

Shuichi frowned and pinched Ryuichi's chest, getting some satisfaction out of the yelp it elicited.

"Don't tease me. How long?"

Ryuichi tilted Shuichi's face up to look at him.

"For as long as you want me, Shu."

He saw the serious look in the cobalt blue eyes and his heart started to pound within his chest. He pushed himself up on shaky arms and he wasn't aware of what his own face looked like, but Ryuichi's looked worried.

"Shu?" Big fat tears rolled down his cheeks and Ryuichi reached up to wipe away the wet tracks. "Shu, say something."

"Forever?"

"What? I didn't hear you."

Shuichi cleared his throat and his voice still came out broken, but Ryuichi heard him loud and clear.

"Forever. I want you to stay forever."

Ryuichi smiled and leaned up to kiss Shuichi.

"Is that what you wished for?" Shuichi just nodded and bit his bottom lip. "Then that is what you shall have. Happy Birthday, Shu."

_The End._


End file.
